


У роз есть шипы

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: — Знаешь, когда я думал, что ублюдок с цепями — женщина, — тянет Кролло, когда Курапика смыкает руки у него на горле, — как противник ты казался интереснее.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	У роз есть шипы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся [твитом](https://twitter.com/hisokaist/status/1251438109000155136).
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

Когда до восьми часов вечера остается пятьдесят три минуты, Курапика чувствует, что скоро сорвется.

По взлетной полосе хлещет холодный сентябрьский дождь, из окна дирижабля видно грязно-черное небо с размазанными огнями аэропорта. Кролло сидит перед ним на пассажирском месте с таким видом, словно сам приказал обмотать себя цепями, избить и привести сюда, а теперь от души наслаждается происходящим.

— Если ты прав, и она не придет, — говорит Курапика обманчиво спокойно, — меня это сильно не разочарует: я немедленно тебя убью.

Кролло смотрит на него своими серыми глазами, прозрачными как вода. С его губ не слетает ни звука — Сенрицу сейчас наверняка отметила бы, что в мелодии его сердца не слышно ни единой ноты страха.

К счастью, Сенрицу вместе с Леорио договаривается с персоналом аэропорта об обслуживании дирижабля, и Курапике не приходится выслушивать ее осторожные замечания.

Прежде он думал, что при встрече с убийцей своих родных выскажет ему все. Назовет по именам всех погибших (даже спустя пять лет Курапика помнит лицо каждого — _слишком хорошо_ ). Опишет, каково наблюдать за пытками близких — и что на самом деле испытываешь, когда алеют глаза. Заставит унижаться — упасть на колени, валяться у него в ногах, молить о пощаде.

Кролло не умоляет ни о пощаде, ни о смерти. Глядит на него совершенно равнодушно, лишь слегка скривив бледные губы. На скуле у него наливается кровью синяк, и Курапика ловит себя на бессмысленном желании провести по нему пальцем.

— Скоро для тебя все закончится, ты это понимаешь? — говорит он, подойдя к Кролло вплотную. — Ты больше не увидишь никого из Пауков. Никогда не сможешь использовать нэн. — Курапика наклоняется к нему и берет его лицо в ладони, нажимая на кровоподтеки — это должно быть больно, но Кролло даже не морщится. — Ты умрешь сегодня.

Кожа у него гладкая, кое-где влажная от крови и дождевых капель. На фоне разбитых костяшек Курапики и багровых отметин от ударов она выглядит посеревшей, лишенной красок.

— Знаешь, когда я думал, что ублюдок с цепями — женщина, — тянет Кролло, когда Курапика смыкает руки у него на горле, — как противник ты казался интереснее.

Его губы теплые и сухие, в уголке рта засохла струйка крови. Курапика слизывает ее и чувствует легкое покалывание щетины на подбородке.

— Так тебе интересно? — со злостью шепчет он и, не дожидаясь ответа, кусает нижнюю губу Кролло, смакуя на языке привкус крови. Затем отстраняется и бьет его по лицу — намеренно задевая массивными кольцами от цепей.

От удара голова Кролло откидывается назад, но его глаза остаются открыты. Не сводя тяжелого взгляда с Курапики, он сплевывает кровь — прямо ему на щеку.

Курапика не вытирает ее и не ударяет его снова (хотя хочется, как же хочется бить Кролло до тех пор, пока его лицо не превратится в кровавое месиво, пока он не захрипит от проткнувших грудную клетку ребер, пока не согласится целовать ему подошвы ботинок, лишь бы Курапика его больше не пинал), а вполсилы толкает Кролло в грудь и устраивается у него на коленях.

— Вылижешь все дочиста, — приказным тоном говорит он, сжимая пальцы на шее Кролло — там, где под светлой кожей рвано стучит пульс. И Кролло послушно тянется к нему, водит горячим языком по щеке, собирая свою слюну и кровь, а потом резко впивается в нее скользкими, острыми зубами. И сразу же прижимается к следу от укуса губами, почти невесомо целуя.

Мокрый мех на воротнике Кролло противно липнет к пальцам, когда Курапика оттягивает его в сторону, открывая белую, как свежевыпавший снег, шею и облизывая, кусая, оставляя на ней быстро темнеющие засосы. Он сдвигает вверх цепи, сдавливая ими Кролло грудь и руки, ерзает у него на коленях, трется через одежду о бедра и жаждет трахнуть Кролло так, чтобы переломать ему все кости. Жаждет увидеть его полностью сдавшимся, беспомощным и потерявшим самообладание, измазанным потом, кровью и спермой.

Кролло еще не возбужден, но дыхание у него сбивается, стоит Курапике обхватить его член и направить в себя — так, чтобы крупная головка потерлась о яички и сомкнутую дырку. Сплюнув в ладонь, Курапика слепо проводит ей по члену, и тот дергается, мигом твердея от небрежной ласки. Поза неудобная — грубая ткань расстегнутых брюк Кролло царапает внутреннюю сторону бедер, своя приспущенная одежда сковывает движения. У Курапики сладко кружится голова. Внутри него совсем сухо, выступившей на члене Кролло смазки слишком мало, и стоит ему податься вниз, как влажная головка давит на отверстие, болезненно распирая.

— Чтобы ты знал, это худший секс в моей жизни, — шипит Кролло, наперекор своим словам вскидывая бедра. Курапика не выдерживает и смеется. Растянутая кожа вокруг ануса саднит, от коротких, отрывистых толчков все будто объято огнем, но он все равно смеется: ведь это не секс, а битва, мешанина из крови, и смертей, и бесконечных сражений, но победитель будет один — он, только он, _наконец-то_.

Он насаживается на Кролло, ни жалея ни его, ни себя, и представляет, как Кролло в него кончит — а затем покорно вылижет натертую, раскрытую дырку, собрав языком кровь Курапики и свою же сперму. Зажатый между ними член трется о плащ Кролло, и от того, как чувствительная головка проезжается по холодным цепям, Курапику всего потряхивает от кайфа, восторга и торжества. Склонив голову, он находит разбитые губы Кролло своими и целует, вспоминая пустой взгляд его фальшивого трупа, и желание нарастает, поднимается в нем жаркой волной, на миг вытесняя из легких воздух.

Кончая, Курапика кричит, и Кролло мгновенно замирает под ним. Его гладкие черные волосы растрепались и прилипли ко лбу и шее, дыхание шумными рывками вырывается изо рта, а покрытые синяками скулы кажутся обманчиво хрупкими. Глаза у него по-прежнему прозрачные, как дождевая вода.

— Знаешь, члены твоего клана кричали так же, когда я их убивал, — говорит он почти ласково, слизывая с распухших губ кровь, и Курапика смеется — ведь этот ублюдок в полной его власти, жив лишь до тех пор, пока Курапика милосерден, а сейчас он _абсолютно_ не чувствует себя милосердным, — смеется и вновь заносит руку для удара.

До восьми часов вечера остается тридцать минут — и Курапике этого отчаянно мало.


End file.
